Dino Panic
by Game2002
Summary: When the latest attraction of Jurassic World broke loose, it made the worst possible mistake due to some of the Smashers being there at the moment. At least it managed to cause the people there to panic...
1. Welcome to Jurassic World

Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were sister islands known throughout the word as the haven for dinosaurs. Dinosaurs that look like how people want them to look like, not what they actually look like, that is.

Scientists had discovered ways to resurrect dinosaurs using blood found inside insects trapped for millions of years inside ambers. By combining the DNA in the blood samples with those of present day animals, they managed to clone several dinosaurs, and there was the intention to create a theme park based on this, calling it Jurassic Park.

Isla Sorna was where research and the cloning processes took place, and then they were transported to Isla Nublar.

Unfortunately, the dinosaurs were too difficult to contain, so they ended up breaking loose from their confinements and took the lives of several people on those islands. In the end, both islands were abandoned and soon became ruled entirely by dinosaurs.

Isla Sorna would soon become a battlefield for the Smashers and the evil organization Negativities, and that was when it was proven that no matter how powerful or dangerous dinosaurs were, they were ultimately no match for the powerful and even crazy people the world had to offer.

After some time had passed since that incident, people became aware of those islands and had plans for them again. Work began once again to create a dinosaur theme park, and thanks to better technology and the help of people strong enough to keep dinosaurs under control, the theme park was finally completed, this time called Jurassic World.

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

All characters are owned by their respective companies

All notable OCs will be mentioned by me

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

X

JURASSIC PARK

 **DINO PANIC**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
Welcome to Jurassic World**

* * *

There was a large crowd at Jurassic World. It had been a week since the park became available to the public, and in just a short amount of time, it managed to attract a large amount of people and made headlines all over the world. It was already considered a huge success.

Countries located close to Isla Nublar had ports that sold tickets for ferries taking people to the island, so if one lived in a country far from that place, they would have to go to countries close by first.

Even though Eagleland wasn't close to Isla Nublar, some of the Smashers still wanted to go to the theme park. Thanks to the Final Destination, they were able to get to a country with such ferries for free in a short amount of time.

* * *

Bowser and his eight children stepped down from the ferry. Accompanying them were Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, Yoshi, Lucario, Greninja, Gunner, Duck, and Hunt. Wario and Waluigi also stepped down from the ferry. They happened to want to visit this place, and when they heard that the Smashers were going there, they asked to tag along in order to save money for buying plane tickets.

When Ness told Lucas about this through Skype, the latter thought it would be fun to tag along, so on the day they were setting off, the Final Destination went over to Nowhere Island first to pick him up before heading over to where they were going to ride the ferry.

"We're finally here, kids!" Bowser happily said to his children. "Let's enjoy to the fullest and then boast about it to those who didn't come!"

"Yay! I can't wait to see real dinosaurs!" said Larry.

"You guys go ahead and have your fun, while we go and have our own," said Wario, and then he left with Waluigi.

"So… how about we start touring the place now?" Bowser asked the Smashers.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get started!" said Bowser Jr. with enthusiasm.

"So… where do we start?" asked Young Link.

"According to this tourist brochure," said Ludwig while looking at one he got from a nearby stand, "the first main attraction is the museum. From there, it leads to various other attractions."

"Then let's head over there, kids!" suggested Bowser.

* * *

The Smashers headed over to the museum Ludwig pointed out and saw skeletons of various kinds of dinosaurs. There were even animated holograms of dinosaurs.

Ness and Lucas went to a hologram of a small dinosaur, which was "walking in place." It then turned in their direction, as if it noticed them, and then let out a hiss while making a large frill appear around its neck. Lucas was freaked out by it and jumped back.

Ness jumped as well, but wasn't as shocked as Lucas. He looked at the sign next to the hologram and read some parts of it, "Dilophosaurus… Has a frill around its neck used for intimidating enemies and can also spit venom…"

"Hmmm… That's strange… This book shows an entirely different-looking dilophosaurus," said Iggy as he came over with a thick book about dinosaurs. He showed them the page he was looking at, which contained the picture of a tall dinosaur with a crest on its head.

"It says nothing about frills and spitting venom?" asked Ness.

"Nope, not at all," replied the turtle. "Something tells me that this is one of the changes they made when resurrecting dinosaurs. They do that in order to make dinosaurs look like the way people want them to look like. None of the dinosaurs we're looking at here so far has feathers."

"How about we ask one of the staff members here to see if he will give us an answer?" asked Ness.

A tour guide led some people over to the hologram of the dilophosaurus and explained to them this dinosaur. Seeing the opportunity, Iggy asked her, "Excuse me, miss, but why is it that this book shows a different looking dilophosaurus than the one seen in the hologram?"

The tour guide thought for a while and then replied, "Our scientists do not have adequate amount of dinosaur DNA to resurrect them, so they used DNAs of other animals to fill up the missing pieces. As a result, the end products may look a bit different from what they originally look like, but I'm sure our scientists tried their best to make them look as much as possible like the original."

"Yeah right…" Iggy said in his head while looking at the dilosphosaurus on his book.

"Question!" said Ness, raising his hand. "Why do none of the dinosaurs here have feathers?"

"Dinosaurs are reptiles, so of course they don't have feathers," replied the tour guide.

"Well, this book states otherwise," said Iggy while showing her his book, which showed feathered dinosaurs.

After looking at the pictures, the guide nervously said, "Like… Like I said earlier… Scientists didn't have adequate amount of dinosaur DNA, so they had to use DNAs of other animals, that's why some of the dinosaurs here look a bit different from how they originally look like… Not all dinosaurs have feathers… Only a few of them have… Anyway, let's continue the tour. Here, we see a hologram of a velociraptor behaving like when it is in its natural habitat."

"Actually, that's a deinonychus," pointed out Iggy. "Velociraptors are only up to the size of an adult's knee and are covered in feathers. They aren't actually dangerous either. Plus, they're covered in feathers, unlike this hologram."

"Oh, thank you for the information!" said the tour guide with a frustrated face, though she still maintained her smile.

They then went over to the hologram of a pteranodon. Shortly after the guide said something about it, Iggy interrupted her. "Do you know that scientifically speaking, pteranodons are not dinosaurs?"

Having reached her limit, the guide angrily shouted at him, "CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE OUR TOUR ALONE AND BE A NERD SOMEWHERE ELSE?!"

Her shouting attracted the attention of one of the higher ups. The Smasher ran off somewhere to avoid getting in further trouble.

* * *

Duck and Hunt were looking at the skeleton of a spinosaurus, and the latter was panting happily at the sight of it. Gunner walked up to them and told Hunt, "No, that bone is not for you to eat! You'll get into trouble for it!"

Hearing this made the dog lower his head while whimpering in disappointment.

* * *

Wario and Waluigi were looking at a 3D documentary of triceratops in their natural habitat elsewhere in the museum. It eventually showed how triceratops defended themselves by having one face off against a carnotaur.

"It would be fun to test my strength against these dinosaurs!" said Wario. "They think they're so strong with their size? I'll show them that it's the muscle that matters!"

"Yeah! Nobody can be compared to you when it comes to muscles!" said Waluigi.

"I know some people who have bigger muscles than you," said a voice coming from behind, "and it's not just muscles that determine how good of a fighter you are. Without actual fighting skills, muscles won't get you very far in a serious fight."

The two turned around to see a man wearing a martial arts clothing and a red bandana around his head.

"If it's fighting skills you're worried about, I have it too!" Wario told him, "so don't go around underestimating somebody else when you don't know anything about them, wise guy!"

"I apologize if I offended you, and you are right in saying that we shouldn't judge people by their looks," said the person. "Think of what I said as offering some tips if you want to."

"Don't worry about me; I got pitted against some dinosaurs before and won against them with no effort," said Wario, referring to the time he helped battle the Negativities on Isla Sorna. "If you want to, I'll go and see if I can get the permission to beat some up for you to see and be amazed!"

"Beating up animals for a reason like that isn't ethical, though admittedly, it would be interesting to fight dinosaurs and see how strong they are," said the person.

"If we do get the opportunity, let's see who's better at beating up dinosaurs, then!" said Wario with a smile.

Just then, everyone in the museum heard a broadcast saying, "It is almost time for the mosasaurus's feeding session. All those are who are interested in seeing this please head over to the lagoon of the park. Please consult the map in your tourist brochure or signs found anywhere here if you do not know where it is. Thank you!"

Hearing this, Bowser Jr. excitedly said to Bowser, "Dad! I want to see it!"

"Sure! Why not?" said Bowser, and then he turned to his other children to tell them to come along, as well as the other Smashers.

"How is a feeding session going to be interesting?" asked Toon Link.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we go there," Young Link told him.

* * *

Many people went to the lagoon when they heard the announcement. There were several seats placed in front of the lagoon, with a glass fence separating the former from the latter. All the seats were filled with enthusiastic people.

"Look!" said Lemmy as he pointed at the sight of a shark, dead, being moved down a wire made of steel hanging over the water.

"They're going to feed the dinosaur that thing?" asked Wendy.

"It is now time to feed the mosasaurus," said the announcer through broadcasting. "Everyone please give her a round of applause to encourage her to come out, because she is a bit shy!"

Everyone waited enthusiastically and looked at the shark, and a few seconds later, a giant dinosaur vaguely resembling an alligator with flippers for feet leaped out of the water and, with a single bite, caught the shark entirely in its mouth. When the dinosaur fell back into the water with its food in its mouth, a large amount of water was splashed in the direction of the audiences, but thankfully for them, the glass fence managed to block most of the water drops.

Such a sight made everyone cheer in excitement and clap hands nonstop. "Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed Larry.

"Haha! I like it! Encore!" said Roy.

"We will now go underwater to get a closer look at things!" said the announcer. The audience seats then moved downwards until it was underground, where there was a glass wall in front for people to see the mosasaurus swimming around underwater, finishing up its meal.

* * *

After the feeding session was over, the Smashers left the lagoon, and then Bowser's children wanted to go to separated places.

"I want to go to the petting and riding area!" said Wendy.

"I wanna ride the gyrosphere!" said Iggy.

"I wanna see the raptors!" said Roy.

"Calm down, kids!" said Bowser. "I was thinking of letting you all go separately, since you are all grown up and don't need me watching you. Just be sure to stay out of trouble and meet together here again afterwards, okay? Pay attention to your phones as well!"

After that, the Smashers split into groups to go to different locations.

* * *

"And you feed her with that?" asked a man with dark-brown hair—Owen Grady—as he watched a crane lower a meat into a jungle-like environment through a glass wall of a building.

"Is there a problem?" asked a woman in lab clothing with reddish short hair—Claire Dearing.

"Animals raised in captivity tend to be not fully functional," replied the former. "They won't be able to get along well with others."

"Says the person who takes care of raptors that are raised in captivity…" said the latter.

"They have siblings and therefore learn social skills," claimed Owen, "and I imprint on them when they are born, so they are capable of cooperating and behaving." He then turned back to the meat. "At least she knows that that is food… Still, I don't think it's a good idea…"

The two continued to look at the meat hanging from the crane, waiting for a particular dinosaur to show up. When it never showed up, Claire found it strange. "Where is she? She should be here by now…"

She turned to the guard who was keeping watch of the dinosaur and told him to scan for it. The guard did so, and all the screens on the wall failed to detect heat signature, something that shouldn't happen if there was something in that jungle.

"This shouldn't be happening…" said the guard. "I'm sure there isn't anything wrong with the heat detector…"

Claire began to become nervous when there was no heat signature detected, and then she heard Owen calling out to her, "Are those claw marks always there?"

She went over to him to see what he was talking about, and he pointed to white claw marks that were visible on the wall surrounding the jungle. The claw marks went close to the top of the wall, as if something had crawled to the top of it.

"Oh no…" said Claire in horror. Her fear might just have been confirmed…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This story will follow the plot of Jurassic World, though obviously with differences here and there. Hope you look forward to it!


	2. Killing Machine

Sorry for the wait… I got distracted by the full version of Touhou 15 and some other things… And also procrastination…

 **Chapter 2  
Killing Machine**

* * *

After finding out that the Indominus Rex had escaped from its confinement, Claire wasted no time in getting back into her car to drive to the theme park's control center. While doing so, she contacted the people there to tell them about this situation. "We have a confinement breach! The Indominus Rex has escaped from its confinement! Find out where she is right now using the tracking device implanted in her!"

* * *

Owen, the guard, and a park worker went into the Indominus Rex's enclosure to get a better look at the claw marks on the wall. Looking at the claw marks, the guard asked, "Did it really climb over the wall? I can't imagine it being able to do that…"

"Depends on what kind of dinosaur they created…" said Owen in response.

* * *

The control center wasted no time in getting to work to find out where the Indominus ran off to. In just a few seconds, they were able to find out where the dinosaur was.

"The Indominus is still inside its confinement," one of the workers told Claire.

"What are you talking about?! The Indominus clearly escaped!" said Claire in surprise.

"But I'm telling you that she is still in her confinement!" the worker insisted, and then a look of horror appeared on her face when she saw on a screen Owen and his group inside the enclosure. "Oh no… There are people in there!"

* * *

The control center worker's voice came out from the guard's communication device. "This is the control center speaking! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," replied the guard. "What is it?"

"The dinosaur is in there with you! She hasn't gone anywhere! You must get out of there now!" the worker shouted out loud in panic.

Hearing this, all three men became shocked and wasted no time in heading for the exit as fast as they could. Almost as soon as they started running, they heard footsteps and leaves rustling. Something was after them…

A large bipedal dinosaur mostly covered up by the leaves of the trees as tall as it appeared and went after them. With a swing of its hand, it was able to catch the park worker, who screamed as he got lifted into the air.

Owen and the guard managed to make their way out of the door just as it was closing, but before it was able to close entirely, the dinosaur was able to stick its head into the opening and then forcefully push it open.

Owen threw himself underneath one of the jeeps parked outside, while the guard continued running for his life. Unfortunately for him, the dinosaur was not lacking in speed, so the guard ended up becoming its victim before he could run far.

In a desperate attempt to keep himself from being found by the dinosaur, Owen took out a knife and cut a tube underneath the jeep to make gasoline pour out and drench him. Using this method, he was able to cover up his scent with the gasoline, and when the dinosaur came to the jeep to sniff him out, it left after not being able to smell him.

Owen stayed underneath the jeep for about a minute. After no longer hearing the dinosaur's footstep, he got up from underneath the vehicle while breathing heavily.

* * *

The park's control center was in panic because of the Indominus Rex's escape. It was something that had to be dealt with as soon as possible, or else the tourists' lives would be in danger.

After successfully calming down everyone, Claire said, "We mustn't let the tourists know about this yet. Until things start to look really bad, we'll have to keep this a secret in order not to cause a widespread panic. We'll send in the containment unit to capture her alive."

Owen, who had arrived at the place, objected to what she said. "Alive?! That thing is a killing machine that will kill anything that moves, yet you still want to capture her alive?! Is having a park attraction like that and making money so important to you?!"

"Our scientists spent a lot of budget and time creating her, so I don't think they're going to take likely at their creation being killed," Claire told him. "For now, we'll try to capture her, but if things become worse, we will consider killing her."

"I don't think our containment unit has the capability to capture her," said Owen. "And how come we don't have anyone in this park who can deal with dinosaurs without fear? The kind of people who can still laugh when a T-Rex is standing right in front of them and ready to eat them!"

"Hiring those kinds of people is too expensive," said Claire. "Plus, she's just an animal. How hard can she be to deal with?"

"A very smart animal!" Owen told her. "She made us think she escaped so that we would open the door and allow her to get out! That's not the kind of intelligence you see in normal dinosaurs!"

Not wanting to argue with him anymore, Claire told the staff members to get the containment unit ready to capture the Indominus Rex.

* * *

Bowser took two of his children, Lemmy and Wendy, to a place where one could ride young dinosaurs. Yoshi, Lucario, and Greninja were also there.

"Move faster, my steed! I am your rider, so I demand that I be treated like a princess!" said Wendy as she rode a brontosaurus, which wasn't moving all that fast, despite the turtle hitting it with her heels.

"Don't treat it so harshly," a staff member in charge of the place told her. "You will spook it and make it run wildly!"

"That's what I want! For it to run fast!" Wendy told her. When she heard Lemmy's sound of excitement, she turned to him and saw him riding around relatively fast on a triceratops. "Not fair! He gets the fast one!"

"Hey dad!" a young girl shouted from nearby. "I'm riding on a dinosaur that is riding on another dinosaur!" Sure enough, she was sitting on top of Yoshi, who was riding a diplodicus.

Nearby, Bowser was sitting on an ankylosaurus, but because of his weight, the dinosaur was unable to move and was instead down on its belly. "Get moving! I thought your kind was supposed to be durable!" Bowser said to it.

"Sir, these rides aren't suited for adults…" a staff member told him.

* * *

Gunner, Duck, Hunt, Ness, and Lucas were riding a boat that went through a river traveling through a forest that had several plant-heating dinosaurs feeding at the river bank.

"Is it really safe…?" asked Lucas nervously while looking at the dinosaurs.

"Relax! Those are plant-eating dinosaurs, so they will never harm us, assuming we don't harm them," Ness told him.

Gunner looked at Duck swimming next to the boat and said to him, "Probably best not to stay in the water… You'll never know if there's anything in it that's dangerous…" Hearing this, Duck jumped back onto the boat in a hurry and then sighed with relief.

While Ness was looking at the dinosaurs, he noticed in the distance behind them some jeeps driving down the road, but he didn't give much thought about them.

* * *

Morton, Roy, Toon Link, and Young Link were watching a tyrannosaurus from inside a log-like passage that kept tourists safe from the meat-eating dinosaur outside. Because the window was one-sided, the dinosaur couldn't see them from its side, so the people behind it were safe.

An ox appeared on a platform that rose from underneath the ground, and a voice was broadcasted for the tourists to hear. "It is time for the tyrannosaurus's meal! Please enjoy the view, but please be warned that it may be a bit graphic, so viewer discretion is advised."

"All right! Chow time!" Roy said in excitement while watching the tyrannosaurus approach the ox, which seemed to be oblivious of his impending doom. Most of the people present also cheered for the tyrannosaurus, telling it to eat the ox fast.

The ox only realized that he was meeting his doom when the dinosaur picked him up using its massive mouth, and excited cheers filled the air when they saw this. "Is this really supposed to be exciting?" asked Young Link, not quite enjoying what he saw.

"You cheered when the shark got eaten by the mosasaurus," Toon Link reminded him.

"That was because the shark is dead," replied his twin brother. "Perhaps it has to do with the ox still being alive that I don't find it quite as exciting. In fact, I feel bad for him…"

"You have a point…" agreed Toon Link.

Young Link looked to the side and noticed a green-haired woman wearing a white sleeveless dress and a sunhat standing among the tourists, also watching the tyrannosaurus eat the ox. She also wore shades. He nudged Toon Link to get his attention. "That woman… She looks familiar…"

Toon Link looked at that woman and said, "Yeah, she looks like Palutena, Pit's boss."

The woman turned her head to them and then smiled while waving at them, and they waved back at her, a bit confused at why she would do so. "Didn't expect to see you here!" she said afterwards.

"You know us? Are you really… Goddess Palutena?" Young Link asked her.

"Who else would I be?" she replied with a smile. "It's me all right!"

"You are her? What are you doing here?" Toon Link asked her.

"Having fun like everyone else!" she replied.

"Does Pit know about this?" Young Link asked her.

"Nah, I came here on my own accord," she said. "Did he come along?"

"Nah, he didn't come," replied Toon Link. "He was feeling under the weather and told us to go on ahead and not miss the fun because of him."

"How considerate of him! That's Pit for you! I hope he gets well soon and get the chance to visit this place," said Palutena. "This place is fun! I'm sure he'll enjoy it!"

* * *

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE ITSELF!" shouted the leader of the containment unit sent to capture the Indominus Rex.

Each of the members in the unit had cameras with him so that the people at the control center could see what was happening. Everyone in the control center watched in horror as the dinosaur killed the entire unit in a short amount of time.

After the last member of the unit was dead, there was silence among everyone in the control center, and then Claire asked one of the control center workers, "What area is the Indominus closest to at the moment?"

"Judging from where the team met her when she clawed off her tracking implant, I'd say she's pretty close to the gyrosphere area," replied the worker.

"In that case, make an announcement for that place to be closed off at once!" Claire told him.

* * *

Ludwig, Iggy, Larry, and Bowser Jr. were traveling around a plain inside gyrospheres, looking at various kinds of plant-eating dinosaurs, mostly sauropods. The former two were together in one, while the latter two sat together inside another.

While Ludwig enjoyed the sight of the dinosaurs, Iggy was busy looking at the screen on the control panel that explained what the gyrosphere was and how it worked. Being the "scientist" among Bowser's children, it was obvious that something like this would intrigue him.

As the tourists were enjoying the sight and traveling alongside the dinosaurs, an announcement came from the control panels of their gyrospheres. "We are sorry to interrupt your leisure time by telling you that the gyrosphere section will now be closed due to technical issues. Everyone please return to the starting point as soon as possible. Thank you!"

"Awwww man…" grumbled Bowser Jr. "We didn't even travel around that long yet…"

"Hey, why don't we stick around a bit longer before returning?" Larry asked him. "I'm sure they won't notice us missing!"

"Sounds good!" said Bowser Jr. "Wouldn't hurt to stay around longer, would it? I don't see any technical issues with this thing. Plus, I can fix it. I have skills with machines, you know."

The duo agreed and thus ignored the announcement to spend more time in the gyrosphere. They kept on moving until they came to a gate with a sign saying that only staff members could go through. Thinking that there must be some cool stuff inside, they ignored the sign and rode the gyrosphere into the restricted area.

Behind the gate was a forest, and after a while of traveling within it, the duo came across some ankylosauruses. "Oh yeah! I knew it was right to come in here!" said Larry.

As the two watched the ankylosauruses happily, they suddenly felt the ground shaking. They looked around for the source and eventually saw a large foot coming down next to their gyrosphere. They watched in awe as a dinosaur resembling a T-Rex with longer than usual arms and spikes on its back walk in the direction of the ankylosauruses. It was the Indominus Rex.

The Indominus let out a roar that startled the ankylosauruses, so they ran for their lives. The Indominus gave chase until she caught up with one, and that ankylosaurus, left with no choice, fought back as hard as it could. Wanting to see the fight up close, Larry and Bowser Jr. excitedly moved their gyrosphere in their diection, but made sure to keep a safe distance from them in order to not get caught in their fight.

"Awesome! We even get to see dinosaurs fighting each other!" said Larry in excitement.

"This is even more fun than watching dinosaurs run around!" said Bowser Jr.

They cheered as the Indominus and the ankylosuaur fought each other. Eventually, the former managed to flip the latter on its back and then bit its neck hard to kill it. The two turtles cheered loudly when they saw the winner of the fight. Their cheering silenced, however, when the Indominus turned her head to them. "As exciting as that was, I think we should get out of here… now…" suggested Larry.

"I concur…" said Bowser Jr. in agreement.

They turned the gyrosphere around slowly to move away from the Indominus, but the dinosaur let out a roar before running at them and giving the vehicle a kick that sent it flying into a tree. The gyrosphere fell to the ground with a crack on its surface. "Oh no! This thing is busted!" cried Bowser. Jr. while trying in vain to make the gyrosphere move.

The two looked up to see the Indominus looking down at them, and the dinosaur brought down her foot to crush the gyrosphere. Even though the glass was hard, the dinosaur had enough strength to make it crack with each stomp. When it looked like the glass could no longer hold up, Larry pushed against the side hard to make a piece of the glass fall off so that they could slip out. The turtles ran for their lives as the Indominus ran after them.

"This was a bad idea!" cried Larry.

"I'm sorry for agreeing with you in the first place!" cried Bowser Jr.

Due to being turtles, they were not the fastest runners, so the Indominus had no problem catching up. They then withdrew into their shells and rolled forward on their sides. Using this method, they were able to outrun the Indominus.

The two made it out of the forest and popped back out of their shells before heading over to a cliff. Looking down, they saw a lake at the bottom, and when they looked back, they saw the Indominus coming out of the forest.

"Looks like we have no choice but to jump!" Larry told Bowser Jr. When the dinosaur came close to them, they jumped off the cliff and withdrew into their shells as they fell into the water below.

The Indominus looked down at the lake and growled in frustration that her prey ran off, and then she walked away to look for some other preys.

Larry and Bowser Jr. made it out of the water unharmed, and then they looked up at where they jumped off. "That was close… I thought we were done for…" said Bowser Jr.

"What do we do now?" asked Larry.

"I'm sure there's a way back to the main area of the park if we search hard enough," said Bowser Jr. "Let's just hope we don't run into anything like that dinosaur again…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In case you haven't read The Strike of the Overlord, it is mentioned there that only Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son by blood, while the other seven are adopted.


	3. Shattered Glass

**Chapter 3  
Shattered Glass**

* * *

After leaving the gyrosphere area, Ludwig and Iggy made their way to the main plaza, where they came across Bowser, Lemmy, and Wendy. "Hey there! Had fun?" Bowser asked the two.

"We could've had more fun, but then the gyrosphere area had to be closed due to technical issues…" replied Ludwig.

"That's too bad," said Bowser. "There are other things to play with, so let's go and find something else to do instead. By the way, weren't Larry and Junior with the two of you? Where are they?"

"We didn't see them, so we assumed that they must've left by themselves already," replied Iggy. "You didn't run into them?"

"We just left the dinosaur-riding area, so no," Bowser told him.

"Guess we should contact them through phone, then," suggested Iggy. He took out his smartphone and looked for Larry's number. However, he was unable to connect with him after contacting him. He tried contacting Bowser Jr. afterwards, only to get the same result. "Strange… It's like their phones aren't working or something…"

"How are we going to find them now?" asked Ludwig.

"Let's go to where you last saw them, then," suggested Bowser.

* * *

They wasted no time in heading over to the gyrosphere area. After learning that Larry and Bowser Jr. didn't return, the staff member looked at his computer to see if all the gyrospheres had returned. "It seems that there is one that didn't come back," said the staff member.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Bowser.

"I should be able to track down all of them, since they have tracking devices," said the staff member. "However, I can't track down this one… Its location isn't on the map at all."

"What does that mean?" asked Iggy.

"It means something must've happened to their gyrosphere," said the staff member

Hearing this, Bowser became worried and said, "Then I think we should go in there and look for them ourselves…"

"That seems to be the only way," agreed the staff member. "We have to go in prepared, though. You'll never know if any of the dinosaurs are in a bad mood…"

As they were saying this, Owen came over to them. He came to see if this particular attraction had closed down and if all the tourists had left. When he heard their conversation, he asked, "There are some people out there who haven't returned yet?"

"That's the case," the staff member told him.

"Then we better go look for them before they get into danger," suggested Owen.

* * *

After contacting Gunner to get the permission to have Hunt help sniff out the kids, Bowser went with Owen into the gyrosphere area to begin the search. After driving across the plain in a jeep, they came across the sight of a brachiosaurus lying injured on the grass. There was a chunk of flesh bitten off from its neck.

Owen stopped the jeep to come down to see the dying dinosaur. Bowser approached the dinosaur and asked, "What happened? Was it attacked by a meat eater?" Owen inspected the wound and then looked at the dinosaur, which looked back at him. Judging from the deepness of the wound, Owen knew that the dinosaur had no hope left. All he could do was gently touch the dinosaur in the head in hope of comforting it before it passed away.

After the brachiosaurus was dead, he stood up and told Bowser, "A dangerous meat eater escaped from her confinement, which was the reason we told the gyrosphere area to close down, because she is supposedly heading in this direction."

"So that's why!" said Bowser. "Does that mean my sons are in danger?"

"That's why we better look for them fast before it's too late…" replied Owen. He then went to the top of a slightly elevated land to look farther into the distance, and he was surprised to see several more dead dinosaurs on the grass with bite and claw marks on various parts of their bodies. "She's killing for sports rather than eating them…" he thought. This only proved that the Indominus was more dangerous than thought…

* * *

After several minutes of searching, Owen, Bowser, and Hunt arrived at the forest the kids went into. They came across the destroyed gyrosphere and thus went to inspect it. "This must be their gyrosphere, and from the looks of it, it got crushed underfoot by something big," said Owen.

Bowser noticed a pair of damaged smartphones on the ground and said, "Those are my kids' smartphones! They must've dropped them unknowingly while trying to escape!" Seeing this made Bowser even more worried. He was more desperate than before to look for his children and hoped that they were all right.

Hunt sniffed the gyrosphere and then the smartphones. After that, he started moving in a certain direction while sniffing the ground nonstop.

"He must've sniffed out their tracks! Let's follow him!" suggested Bowser, so he went after the dog with Owen.

They followed Hunt all the way out of the forest and to the same cliff Larry and Bowser Jr. jumped off of. Looking down from the cliff, Owen said, "They must've jumped down there."

"My kids can swim, so they should be all right," said Bowser.

Owen turned and looked at the ground closely to see the Indominus's footprints. "The dinosaur chasing them came here as well, but it left… Better be careful… She might still be around here…"

"Let her show up, then!" said Bowser angrily. "I'll show her a thing or two about messing with my kids!" Hunt barked in response, as if wanting to teach the Idominus a lesson as well.

"I know the way down there, so let's go," Owen told him.

* * *

Larry and Bowser Jr. spent several minutes, probably even an entire hour, walking through a combination of plains and forests. "When are we going to find a place where there are other people…?" aked Larry.

"Don't ask me… I don't think this location is anywhere on the map…" replied Bowser Jr. They eventually came across a building, albeit an old and worn down one. "A building? Funny for one to be here…"

"Who cares? Perhaps we can find something in here that'll help us get in contact with the others!" said Larry, sounding hopeful.

The two went inside the building to look for something that might help them. Inside, they spent several minutes looking all over the place. They found various lab equipments and computers, not to mention books about dinosaurs.

They kept searching the place until they came to what appeared to be a garage, and there were two jeeps there. Seeing the vehicles gave Bowser Jr. an idea, and he said to Larry, "We can use one of these jeeps to get back to the others!"

"Good idea!" said Larry. "But do they still work?"

"Leave that to me!" said Bowser Jr., and then he opened the front part of the jeep to check the engine. After inspecting it for a while, he looked around for tools that would help him fix things. When he found them, he immediately went to work in patching up the jeep.

After several minutes of working on the jeep, he tried starting the engine. Fortunately for him, the key was on the jeep. He turned the key a couple of times, and then the jeep started running. "All right! I did it!"

"Great!" commented Larry happily. "Now we can meet up with the others in no time!"

"They even have a map here, and one that details how the park originally looks like! So we are in one of the old park buildings all along!" said Bowser Jr., looking at a map he found in the jeep's cabinet. "Now we can easily make our way back to the others!"

The two kids, after getting onto the jeep, drove out of the garage. Almost as soon as they left, Bowser, Hunt, and Owen came running into the garage, just in time to see the jeep disappearing among the trees in the distance. Seeing Hunt barking at the jeep, Bowser said, "That must be them!"

"At least we know they're all right," said Owen, and then he looked at the other jeep and tried starting it with the key there, but it wouldn't start. "How did they get this thing to start?"

"One of my sons is good with vehicles and machines," Bowser told him. "Wouldn't be surprised if he managed to make it as good as new…."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the floor being stomped on, and it was coming from behind them. Owen told Bowser and Hunt to hide, but since there was nowhere to hide, they could only sit down in front of the jeep. The stomping grew louder and louder until it became clear that the source was in the same room as them. It was the Indominus Rex.

Even though he couldn't see the Indominus from his position, Bowser had the feeling that it was the same dinosaur that attacked his sons. Thinking of this made him want to lash out at the Indominus in anger, but he knew better than to act rashly and get themselves into danger. If he was alone, he probably would've done this, since there was no worry of getting other people in danger.

The Indominus looked around while sniffing the air. She thought she sniffed something up ahead a bit, so she headed towards the jeep they were hiding in front of. All of a sudden, the sound of a propeller could be heard coming from the outside, causing the Indominus to roar back in response and then walk out to see what it was.

She looked up and saw a helicopter in the air, and there was a person sitting at the door with a mounted machine gun pointing at her. The people at the park had decided that it was for the best that the Indominus be killed, so they sent people in a helicopter to get the job done.

When bullets were fired at the Indominus, she ran forward, trying her best to avoid the shots. Even when she got shot, she was able to shrug it off like nothing happened. The helicopter flew after her as fast as it could to continue shooting her.

Bowser, Hunt, and Owen got out of their hiding place to look at them disappear far into the distance.

* * *

Several tourists were inside a large glass dome that contained several kinds of pterosaurs. They traveled around inside glass tubes that kept them safe from them. Wario and Waluigi were there.

As everyone was watching the pterosaurs, the Indominus was approaching the dome from the outside. It eventually crashed right through the glass wall, startling both the pterosaurs and the tourists. The startled pterosaurs scattered all over the air, and some flew out of the hole created by the Indominus. A few of them squawked back at the Indominus as fiercely as they could before flying away to avoid getting caught in her mouth.

"Wow! That's what I call putting up a show!" commented Waluigi. "I was starting to get bored of seeing these dinosaurs fly around and do nothing!"

"I'm not sure if this is supposed to be part of the tour…" Wario told him.

Some of the pterosaurs that went outside headed for the helicopter, attacking it. The pilot was stabbed in the chest and killed when a pterodactyl pierced its beak through the windshield. His partner attempted to take control of the helicopter, but the pterosaurs kept on crashing into the helicopter and messed with its flight, so much that it eventually lost control and fell towards the glass dome, shattering the glass from above and falling towards a section of the tube.

The tourists in that part of the tube screamed and ran for their lives before the helicopter came down and destroyed it. Needless to say, the helicopter exploded after hitting the ground, causing an explosion that destroyed even more parts of the tube. Some of the tourists were thrown out of the tube when it got destroyed, and they got attacked by the pterosaurs that were still inside. People started running for their lives to get out of the glass dome before they fell prey to the pterosaurs and the Indominus.

"I knew a theme park about dinosaurs wasn't a good idea in the first place!" cried Waluigi as he ran.

"You'd think they realized this the first time they failed to make it!" said Wario in agreement.

Unfortunately for some of the people who ran outside, they were attacked by the escaped pterosaurs and carried into the air. Waluigi got caught by one as well. "WAAAAAAAA! WARIO! HELP!"

"WALUIGI!" gasped Wario. He ran after the pterodactyl that caught his younger brother, but then another pterodactyl swooped towards him from the front. Wario acted fast, however, and caught it by the beak before it was able to touch him and then spun it in a circle once before flinging it at the one that caught Waluigi. Both pterodactyls crashed onto the ground with Waluigi. Wario ran up to him just as the latter was getting back up and asked him, "You all right?"

"You could've used a less rough way to get me down…" he replied.

"Be glad that you got down, or else you would've become bird food!" said Wario, mistakenly referring to pterodactyls as birds.

* * *

From where they were, Bowser, Hunt, and Owen were able to see the pterosaurs flying around, heading for various parts of the island. "Oh god…" said Owen. "Now we're all screwed…"

"Ya think?" asked Bowser.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Attacks From Above

**Chapter 4  
Attacks From Above**

* * *

The pterosaurs flew all over the island, attacking pretty much anyone they came across.

People ran around screaming at the top of their voices and looking for someplace to hide from the flying reptiles.

The rest of Bowser's kids had gathered together, and the other Smashers weren't far away from them. "What on earth is happening?!" asked Iggy in shock. "Did the dinosaurs break out?!"

A pterodactyl flew in their direction, but they all jumped out of the way to avoid its swooping attack. It made a u-turn and attempted to attack them again, only to get hit in the face by a blast of fire shot from Morton's mouth, and it crashed to the side.

"C'mon! Let' show these dinosaurs that we won't become food for them so easily!" Roy told the others.

* * *

"Help!" Yoshi cried while running from pterosaurs. A pteranodon chasing him got subdued by Lucario, who jumped at it from the side and whacked it over the head with an energy bone.

A pteranodon attempted to attack Greninja, but the latter threw a Water Shuriken at it to knock it off the air.

Standing not too far away, Gunner was holding Duck in one hand to protect him while using her other hand, which had become an arm cannon, to shoot down pterosaurs using energy blasts.

* * *

A pterodactyl landed in front of Young Link and advanced towards him while trying to impale him with its beak. Toon Link suddenly jumped onto to its back and grabbed hold of its neck tightly. The pterodactyl let out a screech before flying into the air with the Hylian still on its back.

"Yeah! This is fun!" exclaimed Toon Link while being carried around wildly in the air.

Roy saw him riding the pterodactyl and became jealous. "I want to ride one too!" He looked around and saw a pteranodon on the ground, attempting to attack a tourist. He ran towards the flying reptile and threw himself onto its back, and what happened with Toon Link also happened to him. "Oh yeah! I managed to ride one!"

The pteranodon shook a lot while flying, however, and Roy didn't like it, so he hit it over the head. "Fly properly, will ya?!" This caused the pteranodon to fall down, crashing into the window of a souvenir shop.

* * *

Ness held up his hands in front of an approaching pterodactyl and stopped it in midair using telekinesis. He then swung his hands to the side to hurl it away. He turned to Lucas and saw that he was doing a fine job defending himself. The blonde kid was able to freeze a pterosaur using PK Freeze.

"Doing all right there?" Ness asked him.

"I'm doing fine! You don't have to worry about me! I'm stronger than I…" Before Lucas could finish speaking, a pterodactyl caught him by the shoulders and carried him into the air. 'YAAAAA!"

Lucas!" gasped Ness. He tried catching the pterodactyl using telekinesis, but the flying reptile flew too far away to be caught.

While in the pterodactyl's grip, Lucas released electricity from his hands and shot it upwards, hitting it from below. "PK Thunder!" The flying reptile dropped him as a result, and he was caught by Greninja, who jumped at him when he saw him falling. "Thanks…"

* * *

The man in martial arts clothing who had a conversation with Wario before delivered an uppercut to the chin of an approaching pterodactyl, sending it flying back through the air in an arc. More pterodactyls attacked him, but he was able to beat them up with punches and kicks.

"Looks like I did get the chance to fight dinosaurs after all," he said. He heard a woman screaming and so turned to see one backing away from a pterodactyl. Acting fast, the man cupped his hands together to the side and then charged up a ball of blue energy to shoot at the flying reptile. "Hadoken!"

The energy ball hit the pterodactyl and blasted it away, and then the woman thanked him.

* * *

As the Smashers fought the pterosaurs, helicopters suddenly appeared in the sky and shot down pterosaurs that tried leaving the island.

Seeing the designs on the helicopters, Ludwig said, "So the military is lending a hand in this, eh?"

"How did they get the message so fast?" wondered Iggy.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Larry arrived at the main plaza in the jeep amidst the chaos. They got down and immediately looked around for people they were familiar with and eventually saw their siblings not too far away, and the latter also noticed them.

They ran up to each other, and Larry said, "Boy! I'm so glad to see you all!"

"Where have you been? Dad went looking for the two of you!" Wendy told them.

"He did? We didn't run into him," said Bowser Jr. Suddenly, a pterodactyl swooped down and carried him into the air, much to the shock of his siblings. "WHOA!"

"Junior!" gaped his siblings as they gave chase, but it seemed futile due to the pterodactyl going higher and higher into the air.

"HELP!" cried Bowser Jr. while struggling to escape the pterodactyl's feet. Suddenly, bright light shined down from above, causing the pterodactyl to feel pain all over its body. It let go of Bowser Jr. as it fell down, and the latter fell straight onto Palutena's arms.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I know you! You're that green-haired woman from Wuhu Island!" said Bowser Jr.

"I am!" she told him before putting him down.

The Koopalings ran up to them, and they were relieved to see Bowser Jr. safe and sound and also thanked Palutena for saving him.

* * *

Owen arrived at the raptor farm to see the military there. Knowing who was behind this, he went over to a relatively plump man with gray hair—Vic Hoskins—and said to him, "Let me guess: you're trying to use my raptors to hunt down the Indominus, right?

"Face it, Owen," Vic told him. "Nobody here is capable of capturing the Indominus as well as these raptors. These dinosaurs are trained by you to obey commands, so getting them to do something like hunting a large dinosaur shouldn't be hard for them, right?"

"Just because they can obey commands doesn't mean they will willingly cooperate all the time," Owen told him.

"You're worrying too much! We have no choice but to go with this plan now!" Vic told him. "Are you still going to say no to this plan and let that dinosaur roam around and kill everyone on the island? My men managed to handle the pterosaur issue already. All that's left is this one, so we should just hurry up and put an end to things before more casualties occur! I'm going ahead with this, whether or not you like it!"

Owen grumbled in frustration and then looked at the raptors he trained so hard. It was true that they were skilled hunters that could obey commands, but he couldn't deny the fact that they were ferocious and, if in a bad mood, might turn against their human masters.

Vic had been pestering him to use these raptors as weapons of war, an idea that he refused to let come true. Sending these raptors to take down the Indominus was basically part of his plan to prove that these raptors would make good replacements for humans in wars.

It was true, though, that attempts at bringing down the Indominus had been unsuccessful so far, so Owen decided to give in to Vic's plan, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Thanks to the sudden appearance of the military, the pterosaurs were all dealt with. They were either killed or captured.

Tourists who were injured were all brought to the port to await boats to take them off the island. There were no boats at the moment, so they had to wait.

Bowser showed up at the place and started looking for his children and the other Smashers. When he saw them, he ran up to them to embrace them. He was especially happy to see Larry and Bowser Jr. "I'm so glad you're both all right!" he said to those two. "You had me worried!"

"We're sorry for running off on our own, dad…" Bowser Jr. apologized to him. "We'll never do this again!"

"I had faith that you would be strong enough to defend yourself, so I wasn't that worried," Bowser told them. "Still, be sure to listen to warnings next time to avoid running into this sort of situation again."

"We will!" the two kids told him.

Bowser then looked at the people at the place and asked, "So… what's the situation here?"

"The people here are all waiting for boats to take them off this island," replied Gunner. "It seems they won't arrive until about an hour later. Many of them are injured due to the pterosaurs' attack."

"Can't believe that a single escaped dinosaur can cause such a chaos…" said Bowser.

"What do you mean?" asked Ness.

"A meat eater escaped from confinement, which was why the gyrosphere area was told to close, as it was heading in that direction," explained Bowser. "Said dinosaur later broke into the area housing the pterosaurs, and then you know the rest…"

"A meat eater is on the loose? That's scary…" said Ness. "Will we be safe here?"

"Dunno… The guy I went with to search for Larry and Junior says that it was a genetically-engineered dinosaur, so it is more dangerous and powerful than normal ones… They have been unsuccessful in catching it…" said Bowser in a worried tone.

"A genetically-engineered meat eater? That sounds like a recipe for disaster, but also awesome!" said Iggy in a way that sounded like wanting to see the Indominus.

"In that case, let's go beat up that dinosaur!" suggested Wario while punching his palm. "I've seen that dinosaur when it broke into the pterosaur area!"

Bowser looked at him and said, "Actually, I was thinking of doing the same thing…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Smashing Cometh…

**Chapter 5  
The Smashing Cometh…**

* * *

Several raptors were taken out of their cages and placed in harnesses so that they couldn't move or open their mouths. While they were held in one place, Owen made them sniff a piece of the Indominus's torn flesh, the one that had the tracking device, as she previously tore it off her body to prevent people from tracking her down.

After the raptors knew what they had to look for, Owen told Vic's soldiers, "We'll let the raptors take the lead. Remember not to shoot any of them, only the Indominus! The last thing I want is them thinking we are their enemies!"

After the soldiers knew what they had to do, each of them armed themselves with weapons and got onto motorcycles to get ready to begin the operation. Owen also got onto his motorcycle while armed with a shotgun. When he gave the signal, the raptors were released from their harnesses, and the moment this happened, they rushed out into the forest as fast as they could, and Owen and the soldiers followed them.

The entire group made their way fast through the forest. After about a minute of running, the raptors finally came to a stop and looked all over the place while sniffing the air. Owen and the others stopped and got their weapons ready, for the raptors' action seemed obvious that they have found the Indominus.

They all looked around with awareness, and eventually, they heard the sound of something stomping the ground. All eyes turned to a particular direction as a large T-Rex-like dinosaur emerged from behind some trees. The soldiers aimed their guns at the Indominus, but Owen told them not to shoot yet and instead watch what the raptors were going to do.

The raptors glared at the Indominus and growled at her angrily, as if ready to attack. The Indominus let out a somewhat high-pitched grunt that sounded a bit like raptor's cry. The way it made the sound sounded like she was communicating with the raptors, as the latter stopped growling and instead looked at her in silence.

Seeing this, Owen realized something. "That thing… is also made from raptor DNA…"

His fear was confirmed when the raptors turned around and growled at the people they led here. Realizing that they were in danger, the soldiers pointed their guns at the raptors, but the latter scattered all over the place and went behind trees, while the Indominus walked away to somewhere else. Some of the soldiers fired at the Indominus, but she shrugged off the shots easily.

Suddenly, the raptors attacked from behind the trees, jumping at the soldiers and killing them, not giving them the chance to fight back at all.

Seeing that the raptors were acting too wildly to be controlled, Owen made a run for it on his motorcycle. As he was attempting to escape, he saw a raptor clawing against a mound of dirt, and there was a voice coming from underneath it. There was a small cave underneath the mound, and Barry, a raptor tamer who came along, was inside, trying to defend himself from the dinosaur.

Owen whistled loudly at the raptor, making it turn in his direction, and then motioned for it to follow him. The raptor stopped trying to kill Barry and instead followed Owen.

* * *

"I think we really should go and see if they need our help," suggested Bowser. "That dinosaur looks like it's too tough to be handled by people like them."

"You should've agreed to this earlier, but then you had to have second thoughts," said Wario, and then he punched his palm. "All right! Time to beat up some dinosaurs!"

"If you are willing, allow me to help," said the man in martial arts clothing.

Wario and the Smashers turned to him, and the former said, "Ah, so you're still alive and kicking?"

"I wouldn't lose to animals so easily," said the person. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. Please call me Ryu. I wander around the world looking for strong people to fight and to hone my fighting skills until I'm the greatest warrior in the world."

"That's pretty big talk you have there!" said Wario.

"You sure you can handle dinosaurs?" Bowser asked him.

"I survived the flying dinosaurs' attack by fending them off with my fighting skills, so I'm sure I can handle a large one," claimed Ryu.

"Well, if you insist, then feel free to help," said Bowser, and then he looked around the place. "Anyone else want to help out?"

"Please allow the both of us to lend a hand in this matter," Lucario said to him while approaching with Greninja.

"Take care, you two!" Yoshi said to the two Pokemon.

"We will, father," Lucario told him. "Please be careful yourself."

"I want to go too!" said Roy with enthusiasm.

"No! You kids stay here! This is too dangerous for the likes of you!" Bowser told him, making him grumble.

"Please! We'll definitely be of help!" Lemmy told him. "The more people the better, right?"

"Not necessary," said Bowser. "It will be a problem if I have to end up protecting all of you! You kids stay here! This is adults' business!"

The Koopalings eventually listened to Bowser, albeit reluctantly. It was then decided that Bowser, Wario, Lucario, Greninja, and Ryu would go and deal with the Indominus issue.

"We'll keep an eye on things here," Palutena told them as they were leaving. "Rest assure that everyone here, including your children, are in good hands!"

"We'll leave everything here to you, then!" Bowser told her before leaving with the others.

* * *

The Smashers and Ryu made their way through the empty park. A total of six raptors suddenly showed up before them, growling at them fiercely. The Smashers got into fighting stances.

"These probably escaped from their confinement when that big one went on rampage and destroyed their cages," said Bowser.

"I sense hostility coming from them," said Lucario.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" Wario said to him. "Anyone can tell that just by looking at their faces and the sound they're making! That totally screams, 'I'm going to eat you!'"

One of the raptors jumped at Bowser with its mouth wide open, but the turtle swung his fist at its head from the side and smashed it against the pavement hard.

Another raptor jumped at Wario, but the latter caught it by its jaws and forcefully shut them before slamming the dinosaur onto the pavement behind himself hard.

Lucario dashed at a raptor that pounced at him, slashing it with silver energy claws that came out of his knuckles.

Greninja produced a sword made of water and slashed another raptor.

The remaining two raptors went for Ryu. One of them attacked first, but Ryu knocked it out with a jumping uppercut. "Shoryuken!" The moment he landed, the second raptor pounced at him, but Ryu punched it in the neck hard, causing it to fly back.

Just like that, all six raptors were defeated. "That was too easy! Let's hope the meat eater you said better make up for this!" Wario said to Bowser.

* * *

After escaping the raptors, Owen and Claire made their way into the lab where the dinosaurs were created, and they found some soldiers there packing up the equipment used for making dinosaurs. Vic was also there.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Claire asked him.

"I'll admit that those raptors didn't really turn out the way I want them to be," replied Vic just as the last soldier left the room. "Therefore, we will attempt to create dinosaurs that will obey people completely. I'm taking these equipment somewhere for scientists to create dinosaurs that are capable of replacing humans in wars!"

"You've seen how dangerous dinosaurs are for yourself already! Are you still going to do something like this and create even more monsters?" Claire asked him.

"They won't be monsters if they are on our side, only to those not on our side!" said Vic. As he was saying this, a raptor burst into the room, much to the surprise of everyone. Because Vic was close to the raptor, it went over to him while growling fiercely. While trembling in fear, Vic raised his hand in front of it and said, "I'm… I'm on your side… We're friends…"

The raptor obviously didn't see him as a friend, because it responded by biting his hand and tearing it off, making him scream in pain and horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vic was then torn to pieces by the raptor.

After seeing Vic getting killed, Owen and Claire ran out of the lab. The raptor saw them leaving, so it gave chase.

They ran all the way to the museum, and as they were running past a hologram pedestal, Claire pressed a button on the control panel next to it to make a hologram of a dilophosaurus appear. Thinking that it was the real thing, the raptor roared back at it at the same time it hissed loudly with its frills wide open. While the raptor was busy dealing with its "enemy," Owen and Claire ran out of the museum and closed the door behind them.

Unfortunately, they didn't run far before coming across two more raptors. To make things worse, the raptor that was previously chasing them came through the door and joined the other two in antagonizing them.

"So… this is how things end, eh?" said Owen while in a defensive stance. He and Claire looked around with nervous expressions, expecting their lives to be ended soon by these raptors. Owen had the shotgun with him, but he wasn't sure if it was going to help in a situation like this. The most he could do was shoot down one of the raptors, but he wouldn't have time to take on the others after taking out one.

He then remembered that these were the raptors he trained since the day they were born, so perhaps he could try to reconnect with them? Whether or not it was worth the try, he might as well give it a go, since it wasn't like they were going to get out of this situation alive even if he didn't try. It was all or nothing.

He reached out his hand towards one of the raptors, named Blue, and said to it, "Easy boy… Calm down… Remember me?"

He reached his hand slowly in the raptor's direction. The latter continued to growl at first, but as his hand moved slower and slower until it stopped in front of it, the raptor stopped growling. Owen took a deep breath as he moved his hand towards Blue again. He was eventually able to touch the raptor's skin and slowly stroke it to assure it that he wasn't going to hurt it.

"Easy boy… Good boy…" Owen said to it.

Suddenly, there was a stomping on the ground, and they all turned to see the Indominus appearing from behind a building. "Oh no…" said Claire.

The Indominus let out a cry that sounded like raptors' cry to order them to attack those two humans. Blue turned to Owen and Claire and looked at them for a few seconds before turning back to the Indominus and growling at it. It refused to listen to her and would not attack the person it had known since the day it was born. Seeing that their friend was turning against the Indominus, the other two raptors growled at her as well.

Enraged, the Indominus reached her head to Blue, picked it up by the body using her mouth, and flung it away. Seeing this, the other two raptors jumped at the Indominus to attack her.

It was also at this moment the Smashers came rushing into the scene. "That's the one!" said Bowser, pointing at the Indominus.

Owen turned to them and asked, "What are you people doing here?!"

"I thought we could be able to offer some help in this matter," replied Bowser.

"So that big one is the one that got loose, eh? Time to give it a rotten day!" said Wario while cracking his knuckles with enthusiasm.

"You people can do something about her?" asked Claire.

"Trust us, lady! We're the kind of people who can still laugh when standing in front of a giant monster!" replied Bowser with a smile.

The Smashers didn't take action right away, however. Instead, they watched the two raptors fight the Indominus. They were on top of the larger dinosaur's body, slashing her with their claws and also biting her.

The Indominus roared in pain and stomped around the place, trying to get them off her body. She eventually did so, and then she caught one of the raptors with her mouth, biting it so hard that it screeched in pain, and then flung it into a wall. The other raptor leaped at the Indominus, but the latter swatted it onto the floor with her hand and then stomped it over and over.

After the two raptors were dead, the Indominus turned to the Smashers, all of whom were walking in her direction, looking ready to fight. "All right! Now that you're done with those two, it's time for the second round!" said Bowser with an "evil" smile.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Top of the Food Chain

**SBS Time!  
M.G.: **Do you have any plans for major "projects?"  
 **Game2002:** I prefer to stay silent regarding this for now.

* * *

Judging from the lack of reviews, it would seem that this story is a "commercial failure…" It made my interest in working on this story declined, and I even felt like deleting it, but seeing how it's close to the end, I figured that I might as well finish it, even if it isn't popular.

 **Important Notice:** For those of you who saw the Arkham Fantasy announcement on my Twitter, I am sorry to announce that that story is now put on indefinite hold until perhaps I have interest in it once again. I apologize to all those who were looking forward to it…

 **Final Chapter  
Top of the Food Chain**

* * *

"I'll get him!" shouted Wario as he ran at the Indominus. The latter swung her hand at Wario, but he jumped into the air and, while above her head, came falling down on top of her and pressed her head with his weight hard.

Bowser then breathed fire at the dinosaur's face, causing her to pull back while roaring loudly. Greninja produced and threw several miniature Water Shurikens that struck her in the body, while Lucario ran at one of her legs and slashed it with energy claws coming out of his knuckles.

Ryu ran towards the dinosaur and jumped towards her head, hitting her in the chin with an uppercut. "Shoryuken."

The Indominus took some steps back after getting hit by it, and then Wario "launched" himself at her, striking her hard in the body. After landing, he grabbed her leg and pulled it forward in an attempt to make her fall over.

While the Indominus was trying to balance on one foot, Bowser ran at the other leg and headbutted it hard to make her fall on her side. Wario and Bowser then rammed her body with such a force that she skidded across the floor a bit of a distance.

Roaring in anger, the Indominus got back up and moved in their direction before swinging her tail at them, but they all avoided it by either backing away or jumping.

Greninja jumped high into the air with a large Water Shuriken held over his head and then threw it at her, hitting her above the head.

Lucario then used Extreme Speed to dash past her incredibly fast, hitting her in the side of the head while doing so. He turned around in midair and charged up and fired an Aura Sphere at her, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he fired a larger than usual ball of energy at the Indominus's leg, knocking it off the floor.

Wario then came running towards her with the bone of a large dinosaur he tore off from a fossil on display and jumped at her before slamming it over her head like a club. Wario landed and tried to hit her with it again, but she caught it in her mouth. After doing this, however, she was hit in the side of the head by a large piece of amber thrown by Bowser.

Wario pulled the bone out of her mouth and swung it at her head multiple times until he managed to knock her onto the floor. After she was down on her side, Ryu and Lucario jumped at her with their fists pulled into the air, and they fell onto her while bringing down their fists onto her body hard.

Despite the severe beating, the Indominus managed to stand back up and roar angrily at them. She ran towards them, and when Ryu fired a Hadoken at her, she dodged it while moving forward. When she reached her head towards them with her mouth wide open, Greninja shot a large amount of water—Hydro Pump—into her mouth, forcing her backwards.

Wario and Bowser charged at the dinosaur and rammed into her legs, causing her to fall forward with a crash. While she was down on her front, Ryu punched her in the snout multiple times before she got back up, but before she could lift her head high enough, he attacked with a powerful jumping uppercut that actually sent her spinning on her back. "Shin Shoryuken!"

Owen and Claire had been watching the whole thing from the side with amazed faces. "See? This is the kind of people this place should have in the first place!" Owen told the latter.

The Smashers got into fighting stances again when they saw the Indominus getting back up. "This is a tough one!" said Ryu.

"Then let's give it an even nastier beating than before!" said Wario while cracking his fist.

The Indominus glared at them angrily, but then her attention turned to the source of a grunt-like cry that came from the side. The first raptor she threw away, Blue, was still alive, and it ran towards the larger dinosaur, pounced onto her neck, and bit it hard.

The Indominus let out a cry as she shook her head furiously to get him off. The raptor was eventually shaken off, but it was able to land on its feet perfectly. It landed among the Smashers, but it ignored them and instead focused on the Indominus and roared at her angrily.

The raptor ran towards the Indominus, dodging an arm swing from her by jumping back before charging at one of her legs and biting it. While the Indominus was trying to shake it off, the Smashers attacked her.

Wario "launched" himself into the air and smashed his head against her snout hard. Bowser jumped at the side of her head and slashed her next to the eye. Lucario slammed his palms, which were covered in aura, against the side of her body. Greninja produced two large water swords to slash her directly on the other side of where Lucario hit her. Ryu jumped up underneath her belly and hit it hard with an uppercut.

The Indominus backed away from them after shaking the raptor off her leg, but the smaller dinosaur jumped onto her body to continue biting her. The Smashers closed in on her and attacked the larger dinosaur relentlessly, not giving her the chance to fight back or defend herself at all.

Bowser and Wario ran to her tail and picked it up before using their combined strengths to spin her in circles. Despite her weight and size, they were able to swing her fast enough to get her body off the ground a few feet. They eventually let go of her tail and threw her in the direction of the lagoon, breaking through the railing but just short of falling off the edge.

The Smashers and Blue walked up to the Indominus as she got back up. Not willing to give up just yet, the large dinosaur roared angrily at them.

All of a sudden, the Mosasaurus jumped out of the water and towards the Indominus with its mouth wide open, catching the latter by her neck, a sight that surprised everyone.

The Indominus cried in pain and struggled to break free from the Mosasaurus's jaws, but the latter ultimately triumph in dragging her into the water.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The Smashers and Blue ran up to the edge and looked at the water to see a large amount of foam on the surface. They could even hear a faint roar coming from underneath the water, the dying cry of the Indominus Rex.

"Can't say I saw that coming…" said Ryu.

"And so the predator becomes the prey!" said Bowser. "Look who's on top of the food chain now!"

"Not the kind of ending I hoped for, but it was fun while it lasted!" said Wario.

The Smashers and Blue then turned to Owen and Claire. The raptor walked towards Owen, and he told it that it was free to go wherever it wanted to. Blue turned to see the Smashers a few seconds and then ran off until it disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"You sure it's all right to let it go like that?" Bowser asked Owen.

"It's all right," Owen told him. "I don't think anyone's going to come back to this place after what happened. We might as well surrender this park to the dinosaurs like with the first attempt at making this place…"

"Wow! That was awesome!" said a child's voice. They all turned to see the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Toon Link, and Young Link running over.

"What are you doing here?!" Bowser asked them in surprise.

"We were hiding in the distance and watching the whole thing the whole time," explained Toon Link. "It was worth it following you here!"

"That was awesome! You rock, dad! You totally showed that dinosaur whose boss!" said Roy.

"Yeah! You totally rock, dad!" said Bowser Jr. "We never would've see such an awesome sight if we didn't come here in the first place!"

"Are any of you hurt?" asked Bowser.

"Don't worry," Ludwig told him. "None of the dinosaurs saw us, and even if they did, we can defend ourselves."

"Now that this issue is resolved," said Ryu, "what do we do now? What's going to happen to this place?"

"That's something for the higher ups to decide… For now, let's go back to the others and get ready to leave the island. The boats should be coming soon," said Claire.

They all agreed that going back to the port was the best course of action to take, so they all headed back there.

* * *

The boats arrived at nearby countries, and all those who were injured were immediately given treatments. Some of the family members and friends of those who went to the park came to see them as well, as they heard about what happened there and were, needless to say, shocked.

While this was happening, Owen and Claire were talking with the Smashers. "Thanks for everything there!" the former told them. "Things would've gotten worse without you people helping out!"

"That was nothing!" said Bowser. "We've been in situations like this often!"

"Yeah, heard about you guys often in the news," said Owen with a smile. "Something tells me you can't take a break from this sort of thing."

"We're used to it," said Bowser.

"So what are you going to do now that the park is gone?" Wario asked them.

"Like I said before, we'll leave that to the higher ups to decide," replied Claire. "As for the two of us, we're planning on getting back with each other after our failed relationship."

"Did you have to say that?" Owen asked her with a smile, to which she responded with a chuckle.

"Here's hoping that everything turns out well for you two!" Bowser told them.

"Hey, I just received a call from Master Hand," Ness told the other Smashers. "He said he's arriving shortly, so we should go out somewhere where he can see us."

"Then that's our cue to leave," said Bowser, and then he turned to Owen and Claire. "We gotta get going! Good luck out there!"

"Good luck to you guys too!" Owen told them. The two of them waved good-bye at the Smashers as the latter left the building they were all in. After the Smashers left the place, the two of them walked off in a different direction while holding hands and smiling.

* * *

Outside the building, Ryu said to the Smashers, "It was nice to see you people at last! I've heard about what you did and admired you!"

"We're really famous, aren't we?" asked Yoshi.

"That's common knowledge by now," Ness reminded him.

"It was an honor fighting alongside you people," Ryu said to them with a smile. "Perhaps we can have a spar with each other someday! I'll be happy to challenge the strongest person among you!"

"I dare say I'm among the top strongest!" said Bowser with confidence. "I'm sure the stronger ones will gladly accept your challenge! Speaking of which, why don't you head over to our place? I'm sure you'll get what you want if you come with us!"

"Really? How come I haven't thought of that!" said Ryu. "Very well; I'll head over to your place now if you don't mind."

"You're welcome!" Yoshi told him. "Our mansion is so big that we like having guests to liven up the atmosphere caused by having too much space and not enough people!"

"Speaking of which, Master Hand's here!" said Young Link, looking at the sky to see the Final Destination approaching.

"Mind if I drop over at your place too?" asked Palutena. "Pit's in for a surprise to hear that I was there! Too bad he probably won't get a chance to visit that place…"

The Final Destination stopped in the air, just above the highest building of the place, but it was still enough to grab the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Master Hand's voice was then broadcasted from it. "Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"It's all right! We didn't wait too long!" Ness called out to him.

"I'll get you guys up here in a second!" said Master Hand. "I hope everyone's all right and didn't get scarred for life from what happened at the park!"

"Actually, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would!" said Wario with a smile, and some of the others said the same.

* * *

After this incident, it was decided that Jurassic World would be closed to the public in the meantime. It was now a place restricted only to the military, government officials, and scientists who had the permission to go there. It was to be a dinosaur research center and might remain like that until there were new plans for the dinosaurs.

The Indominus Rex incident also served as a reminder that there were some things that should never be made…

After the failed second attempt at creating a dinosaur theme park, it became clear that such a thing was not a good idea, and it was likely that nobody would ever dare to make such a thing again…

Some things were better off left extinct…

* * *

 **THE END**

I thank all those who took their time to read this story and reviewed. Perhaps I should work on my quality and content more in order to attract more people.

As said in the SBS section, I'm going to keep silent about what I'm going to do next, so please have patience for possible announcements that can be found on my Twitter account.

Thank you for your time!

God bless you all!


End file.
